


Ant Spiral

by Megane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Lawsuits, Learning to Heal as an Adult, Moving On, Not Quite a Meet Cute But They Definitely Meet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Rating May Change, Single Parents, Starting Over, Tags May Change, dealing with traumatic pasts, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Shinra Electric Company is about to make history for the biggest scandal ever known to man. During this time, numerous people are being encourage to come forward with their stories; though there's also a nice payout for those who wish to keep their peace elsewhere.Cloud Strife isn't one to be moved by money, even if the number of zeroes is ungoldy and tempting. He wants to come forward. Hehasto come forward. And he's not the only one. It seems, even in the middle of a shitstorm, Shinra is about to change his destiny again. This time, for the better.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a flighty bird in the middle of my own predicament. So, this might be updated on and off, exchanging with Our Grand Stage (and another hope to publish soon AU), but this one is good for venting. This one, I cannot promise, will be regular.

It was the biggest scandal in history. Not just in Midgar but _anywhere_.

A seven year investigation into Shinra’s sixty-three years of operation had finally come to a head, and the findings had been… devastating. A third-party bureau out of town led the investigation, and while it was unbiased on the whole, there still had been an attempt at a cover-up. It was only a matter of time before things got even more complicated. So once some classified documents were leaked to the public, people wanted heads to roll. Those involved buckled down, and for better or for worse, things were transparent from then on.

A class action lawsuit worth more gil than Cloud felt there was in the world had been launched. If this were anyone else under the lens, they would have been ruined beyond even hope for repair, but this was Shinra Electric Company. Cloud knew they’d bounce back, even if it took a lifetime to do so. They were tenacious that way — bastards that way. They never had the sense to know when to stop, to know when to bow out and maintain their dignity. Maybe they felt this was their cross to bear; maybe all of this scrutiny heightened some higher purpose they felt they had. Cloud scowled at the thought and folded away his newspaper.

“Selfish fucking assholes,” he muttered. He knocked back the rest of his juice before shutting off the TV.

He had heard on the news some nights ago that the bureau was starting to take testimonies for those that wanted to come forward. And those that didn’t were going to be handsomely compensated just to smooth over the damage. There wasn’t enough gil in the world, Cloud thought, but when he caught wind of an estimate, he had to admit that it was tempting. There were so many things he could do with money like that, people he could provide for (apologise to) with money like that. It was a life-changing amount of money, but it still wasn’t enough. He would have regretted it if he didn’t go to say his piece when he had the chance to do so.

So, he compromised with himself and found the shaky middle ground between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do. He woke up early one more, grabbed his day bag, and drove to the investigation bureau, which was three hours away from Midgar in a city called Kalm. It was more of a city if Cloud remembered correctly. The last time he had been was a few years ago, and it didn’t seem very busy there. Might have been a nice place to live if things had been different.

He parked outside of a large, gothic looking building. It had six high columns at its front and two gargoyles at the foot of its stairs. In the sunlight, the building reminded Cloud of white chocolate — clean and pleasant to look at. But even for an old-fashioned town like this, the bureau looked downright antique. The truck door creaked open as he stepped out, eyes squinting up towards the blackletter signage:

KALM MUNICIPAL INVESTIGATION BUREAU

This was the place. He smacked his hand down against the internal lock before shutting the driver door behind him. He tucked his keys into his pocket and marched up the stairs. This was the first time he had been here in person, but it wasn’t the first time he dealt with people from this office. At least three different agents had called him in an attempt to reach out. They tried not to bring up the reward, and when they did, they downplayed its importance. They mostly just wanted him to testify and even promised they they could arrange something privately if he didn’t want to take this to court.

(Of course he didn’t. He wouldn’t go to court of this. He couldn’t speak for anyone else, but a great deal of his self-control would have shattered if he saw President Shinra in person — or any of those “researchers”. Bastards.)

But being here in person meant that he could finally get some answers, answers that Shinra had long denied him. He wanted to weigh out his options and decide for himself what would have been the best route. He needed the information and didn’t care about the excruciating amount of detail he’d be in for. It was Shinra’s fault he was here in the first place.

It took hours. Cloud had gone through at least three water bottles and needed as many breaks. He made sure to ask questions and was ready to strong arm anyone if they gave him a hard time. But no one did. They seemed intent on helping. _Helping_. It was hard to believe that anyone outside of his friend group could be so nice, could be so interested in just doing the right thing. He pushed aside his own suspicion to get the answers he wanted.

By the end of it all, he still needed to think about it. 

He promised to have an answer before the end of the week, even if he had to call in about it. Someone gave him a card with a direct line. “Even if you call on the weekend, I’ll be available, Mr. Strife,” the agent said with complete sincerity.

Cloud was having a hard time stomaching that, but he thumbed across the card before slotting it into his back pocket. “Sure, and thanks for all of this.”

”Not a problem at all, Mr. Strife. We’ll be in touch.”

He nodded and gladly took his leave. Things seemed promising, at least. It was a start. He wouldn’t hold his breath on the outcome, but he could feel that this was the beginning of a sorely needed end. On his way out, he asked the receptionist for the nearest hotel. She gave him landmark directions, and he was soon on his way. He dropped down on the bed as soon as he arrived. His day bag was slumped against the bed, angled oddly where it had fallen to the floor. He didn’t bother to fix it.

Instead, Cloud threw one arm above his head and used his other hand to massage from his eyebrows down the length of his nose, back and forth in steady motions. He evened out his breathing and allowed his mind to empty out. He wasn’t going to think about anything. He _wasn’t_. He was going to let his day run its course and focus on his own desires in the short-term.

More responsibility for him to worry about, but he was going to push it away until later.

As part of his distraction, he checked his unread texts and emails on his phone. Tifa had called; his _mother_ had called. Uh-oh. He knew better than to ignore her, so he called her back.

_“Hello?”_

“Ma,” he greeted tiredly. His face was tingling still. Tired, tired. Why was he so fucking tired? Ah, he hadn’t eaten yet. That’d do it.

_“Cloud! Oh, honey. I thought of you today. I just heard more things about Shinra on the news, and are you okay?”_

“Why’re you asking?”

_“I heard some people were being threatened by Shinra folks to not come forward,”_ she explained. Her drawl only served to accentuate her concern. _“Isn’t that awful?”_

_Don’t listen; it’s probably bullshit_ , he wanted to say. _Just rumours to enough to get people to back down. Because it’s_ Shinra, he’d argue, but this was his mother. Instead, he slid his free hand under his head and replied, “Even if they are, it’s too late now. A lot of people’re mad at them. They won’t get away with it that easily.”

_“That’s true, I guess. True…”_ She was moving on the other side. The sound of running water became louder until he heard her shut off the faucet. _“Are you sure you don’t want to come home? Just take your payout and move back with Denzel. And Tifa! There’s more than enough room for all a’ya until you get settled.”_

_You know it’s complicated_ , he would have said to anyone else, but instead, he replied: “Denzel’s happy at school. You know how hard it can be for a kid to move away from their friends, especially across the world.”

A soft sigh, this one sad and heartfelt. _“That’s true, I guess. True…”_

He spoke before there could be any dead air, “But I’ll come visit. I’ll even pay for your next ticket so you can some see me. You might like my place. It’s spacious. Clean.”

“But how’s your fridge?” Cloud sighed, even as she plowed on, “Is it stocked? What have you eaten lately?”

He wasn’t much of a chef, but he knew how to keep himself fed. He told her about the meals he ate that weren’t take out.

A lot of his food was take out these past few months. Sometimes, he couldn’t stand to be home alone with the lawsuit fresh in his mind. There was nothing waiting for him but darkness and shadowy walls that were always closing in. He ate until he was literally sick and tired and passed out into a dreamless sleep on his bed. (Or couch was often the case. It was usually the only furniture he could reach in that state.)

He did bring up, for more her benefit than his, that he had made her spice berry pie for Denzel’s birthday. She laughed and cooed before asking a dozen questions about him. (Maybe the sound of her smile was less her benefit and more his.) He indulged her, finding the talk about his adopted son to be calming more than anything.

There was a pang, an odd feeling of loss, when she said she had to go. The doorbell had interrupted her; she had prior engagements. It was fine, he had to remind himself. He could always just call her later.

_“Love you, Cloud. I’ll talk to you soon.”_

“You too, Ma. Take care.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as she ended the call. He slowly clicked his phone closed, staring at the vertical strip on the front of his phone displaying the time. 12:18. He still had a decent part of his day left, so he decided to get up and at least find some food.

He left his truck — Tifa’s truck, actually — in the hotel parking lot to explore the nearby strip on foot. The place was quaint but not in that “clearly a tourist trap” sort of way. There was history here. Cloud could feel it in the air, smell it in the fragrances and wafts of food through open doors as he passed. (Namely, people here kept their business doors open. That’s what really stood out as “different” to him.)

Food wasn’t hard to find, and he forced himself to make a choice because he refused to let himself waffle for hours before coming to a proper decision. His food was savoury and clearly a local specialty. He washed it all down with a smoothie that was just tart enough to not be unpleasant. It was a nice little outing where he pointedly kept himself from thinking. Even though he texted Tifa all the while, he made himself not really _think_ about anything. He was having a different type of experience right now, a more preferred one. He didn’t tell her that her doors were squeaking or that her tank was dangerously close to E. If he could, he’d fix both problems before he handed the keys back to her.

After leaving the restaurant, he decided to walk around a bit more. Kalm was nice, true to its namesake. He dared to think about a life here, just him and Denzel, and that only made him wonder about where the schools were. In a small place like this, were the textbooks updated, or were they teaching settler history still?

A mischievous smile threatened to form as he thought over the electives. Metalworking? Courtship? Business and ethics for the upstart gentleman? He snorted a laugh, shooting his hand up to cover the grin on his face as he walked.

Okay, be cool. He licked his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets.

… Another laugh. He shook his head and let everything out as a humoured sigh. Oh well. Maybe he’d come visit more after all of this was over. Even if he wasn’t getting the full payout (which he was just going to consider hush money at this point), he figured it’d be reasonable enough to travel at least. Him, Denzel, and Tifa — maybe Barret and Marlene if they weren’t too busy these days.

He reached up to rub his temples, the smile slowly cooling on his face. It remained there as a shadow. No, no. Don’t think about that, even if it was for something good. With a long sigh, he slid his hands across his ears and down the sides of his neck and squeezed once. He just wanted this to be over. If he focused and did his part, everything would go smoothly.

_God,_ he hoped. Shinra owed him at least that much: don’t be a pain and let him go on with his life. His phone rang in his pocket. Just from the ringtone alone, he knew who had called, so he answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey.”

_“Cloud… A-are you coming home today?”_ asked Denzel on the other side.

“Not today, champ.” Cloud kicked a rock to the other side of the sidewalk. “I’m trying for tomorrow afternoon.”

_“...Okay.”_

“You still coming over this weekend?”

Denzel perked up immediately. Cloud could hear him nodding based on the faint rustle. _“Mhm! ‘Course!”_

“Know what you wanna do?”

_“Uuuh…”_ The kid had no clue. He never did. He was just happy to be able to spend time with Cloud. Only that, and it was always enough.

Cloud flicked his gaze up towards a specialty dessert store. He saw an advertisement in the window for something called “mochi”. “Just bring your homework over, and we’ll handle the rest.”

_“Aw, man…”_

Cloud laughed, gently. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you work too hard. Just do your best, okay?”

_“Okay.”_

Finding a bench, Cloud settled himself down for another talk. He stretched his arm across the back of it, his arm curving around the empty space there. “How was school?”

It was a perfect topic because it provided a perfect distraction to them both. Cloud leaned his head back and listened as Denzel rattled on about his day, sometimes jumping into non-sequitur. It was easy to tell whose mannerisms he picked up from whom, and Cloud smiled gently to himself. He only interrupted the odd time to ask questions to show he was listening. Denzel lit up every time, and Cloud felt his own spark of pride when he did. It was clear, at some point, that Denzel didn’t want to let him go, but Cloud had nowhere else to be. So, he tilted the conversation this way and that, quietly enduring the inanity for the younger man’s sake.

When it was finally time to say goodbye, Denzel didn’t seem all too upset at all.

_“I’ll see you at home!”_ Denzel said with bright cheer.

Whether that was when Cloud got back or on the weekend, it didn’t really matter. Cloud hung his head and smiled, eyes focused on the ground. “Yeah. See you then.”

There was a pause, something hanging in the wind, but then Denzel hung up. Cloud knew there was something on the tip of his tongue, a farewell caught on his heart too, but he let it go. He closed his phone and stuffed it away. He could sit here for a little while longer, he thought. He wasn’t in any rush to be somewhere else.


	2. A Glimpse of the Other Side

Cloud didn’t sleep terribly last night, which is probably an average person’s version of “sleeping great”. He didn’t dream either, or at least he doesn’t remember. Either way, it’s a win for him. 

He whipped the covers away from his overheated body with an irritated flourish and then groaned, rubbing his face with rough, dragging palms. He had yet to open his eyes, but he knew it was light outside. It filtered through the air and laid over his skin like a thin veil. It tingled, like the beginnings of an itch, but by now, it was easy to ignore. Static buzzed faintly in the unfamiliar room, reminding him, even without seeing, that he wasn’t at home. Instead, he was here dealing with more bullshit, more “responsibilities” he never asked for. It was on him to air Shinra’s dirty laundry; it was on _him_ to sort put all his problems on the table so that maybe, _maybe_ _,_ someone at that fucking conglomerate could finally pay the price with more than just money—

_No. Stop. Don’t think about that. You just woke up._

Cloud forced himself to stop before he slipped into a dark spiral. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, trying his damnedest to redirect his attention to the static in the air, to the unfamiliar walls, to the fatigue slowly draining out of him. His racing heart slowed; taking two long breaths to force some sense of calm, he sank back into his own body, into the here and now.

He could practically guess the time.

He dragged his hands down the length of his face. His trailing fingers followed along the curves of his features, down the sharpness of his jaw, and along the length of his neck. He blearily blinked open his eyes and took in the world around him as his hands came to rest on his collarbones. Another groan, lighter but just as tired. Five more seconds, he reasoned, and then he’d get up.

Counting down made his soul sink like a stone in the river, but on one, he was brought back to the surface by a reluctant wave. He pressed a hand down on the bed and ran the other through his wild bangs. As he did, his tired mind focused on how soft and comfortable the mattress was. It was far more comfortable than what he had at home. Maybe he should get his replaced. Or maybe because it was unfamiliar and he hadn’t had a chance to leave an impression yet.

He got up either way and went to the bathroom.

For the past twenty years, he had been something of an early riser. His mother had told him he always had the habit of rising with the sun. When he was old enough to, he’d sometimes even scramble up to the rooftops to watch the horizon if he beat the divine greeting. But this was different. Cloud knew that the habit had been intensified to a level that sank down to his very bones. Over the past few years namely since he got Denzel, he had been trying to curb it into something manageable. He made attempts to sleep in later, even if it was only an hour incriminate at time, but it was a fool’s errand. He always, _always_ woke up early (even if it meant surviving off a few minute’s sleep). At least today, he didn’t need to get access to the hotel’s roof to watch the sun come up. As he busied himself around his hotel room, [the light was there to greet him like an old friend](https://open.spotify.com/track/3DZ7DFolE5U2xEGIzFjeGo?si=VO0gZ1ZaQEiRYfysrZ0lSQ). 

Breakfast was ready downstairs, courtesy of the hotel. To the staff’s pleasant surprise, he was the very first downstairs. His appearance was rather timely as they had just set out the bagels to top off the wide selection. Cloud made a small noise of acknowledgement when the hotel staff welcomed him brightly. A brunette with layered brown hair and deep hazel eyes ran down the breakfast menu and offered a simple but effective number of drinks as well. Cloud opted for juice and water before helping himself to the veritable buffet in front of him. Everything smelled so good, and it would be even better since it was fresh. He took one of the tables facing a window without being set directly in front of it.

The sleepy town was starting to wake up. One by one, vehicles of different shapes and sizes began to take to the road. Birds flew past the window and landed somewhere out of sight on the sidewalk. Cloud chewed his bagel thoughtfully and drank his juice. It could be nice waking up every day like this: quiet and without worry, his mind barely buzzing over his list of things to do. It could be nice, but that idyllic life wasn’t worth dreaming about. Not yet. He still had a terrible wall to climb and a lake of shit to wade through. The reminder was a sour taste in his mouth, but it was chased away by the tang of citrus. He cleaned his palate before wiping his mouth. He set the napkin down, stood up from the table, and stared out the window one last time.

“Thank you, sir! Have a great day!”

Who knows? He might actually try.

The investigation office wasn’t open until 8:15, so he had some time to kill. Instead of milling around the town, he decided to top off the tank in Tifa’s truck and then parked in the bureau’s parking lot to fix her squeaking door. He had everything he needed for a rudimentary repair at least. He didn’t think it’d be that serious (or hoped that it wouldn’t be), and the task was enough to successfully take up most of his attention. When the driver’s door had been fixed, he decided to check everything else as well. Why not do some routine maintenance while he was waiting around? It didn’t escape his noticed that no one had come around to tell him he couldn’t loiter here. (Another interesting point: he hadn’t seen a single security guard walking the premises.)

As it became apparent his work was coming to a close, his mind began to wander. He wanted to push forward; he wanted to put Shinra on the spot and give them hell. But as much as he wanted this (as much as he was desperate for it), he couldn’t rush into things. If he let his choking hatred for the Shinra name fuel his actions, he might end up saying more than he wanted or doing something foolish.

In lieu of having a trial, he had agreed to something of a private testimony. The prosecutors would be there as well as the defendant and one of the bureau agents as a third party. No judges yet. There was still a whole mountain to climb before they even got to that point, but knowing that there was a small audience who would be paying attention to everything he said, ready to confirm or dismantle it at a moment’s notice, gave him pause. Cloud stood upright and rubbed a beaten rag over the dipstick in his hand. His eyes wandered over the car parts under the hood, seeing none of it in detail.

He had to be very careful. Shinra’s lawyers were going to come after him like a pack of wolves if he misstepped, and his own defenders wouldn’t be prepared if he was too withholding. He closed his eyes in frustration and leaned his head back. What the hell was he going to do…

The moments passed in cold silence as he finished working on Tifa’s truck. He snapped the bonnet closed and pushed down gently with his palm just to make sure it stayed. Afterward, he set his sights on the office. Well, in all of this, there was one thing he could do that didn’t feel like an overwhelming choice. Cloud fished his phone out of his pocket before heading towards the building. Inside, the receptionist seemed pleased to meet him. Was that just the vibe in this town, or were the morning people here always so chipper?

“I want to update my contact details,” Cloud told her.

The woman blinked up at him with wide eyes, a smile set nicely on her face. “Well, alright!” she said with a lilting song of a voice. Her hands were already moving before her attention had shifted. By he time she looked down, she already had a folder open and a pen tucked under two of her fingers. “Last name?”

“Strife.”

“’Strife.’ Let’s see—ah! Yessir.” She pulled a moderate stack of papers free before turning towards her computer and typing in some information.

Cloud stepped closer to her desk and placed a hand atop the raised edge. He wasn’t sure where to look: down at the organised chaos, at her, at the computer? Ah, the spot on the wall next to the potted plant behind her was fine.

“And what would you like to update?” she asked, tilting her jaw towards him but keeping her eyes on her screen.

“Just what time they’re allowed to call.”

“Alright, let me just make sure we have all these other details correct first.”

Hearing his life recited back to him was always an odd experience. He was just more data in a system, more of him accessible to some stranger while he was miles away at home. The thought made his skin crawl. Something about that really _got_ to him, but picking at the thought yielded no results. There was a foggy barrier in his mind; behind which was a thought that wanted to manifest, but the barrier was just too dense. The world took on a faded blue hue. He pulled himself back just in time to narrow down his hours of contact.

“And can I ask why you’re making this change?” the receptionist prompted, taking quick handwritten notes with sharp gestures.

“I don’t want them to call when I’m working,” he said, “and I only have a small amount of time open for right now.”

“Understandable.” The woman stopped writing before entering something into her computer. Cloud watched as her fingers slowed before arching away from the keyboard. Her eyes unfocused, a thought seemingly coming to her. “Just a minute.”

She looked around her desk before tilting the monitor back. She smiled when she found a card she needed. No, two. She used her nail to pry the second from behind the first. She made a quick circle on both before sliding them over to Cloud, information facing him. She tapped the cream card with burgundy embossing first.

“Here’s my card, just in case I’m out of the office or away from my desk. I have my hands in a lot of places here, so if you need me to put something through, feel free to reach out. Phone or email, either’s fine. I’ll get you squared away.”

Cloud took a moment to at least examine the name and title in small caps: _Katarina Hale, Personnel Communications_. He took her card, trying to commit her name to memory before looking to the second card. Katarina framed it with her fingers.

“And this is the card for the lead investigator. A lot of people are going to be coming through here, but if you have anything urgent, call them.”

The second name: _Special Agent Zyaire_ _Ainsley_ _,_ _Kalm Municipal_ _Investigation Bureau._ Cloud didn’t try as hard to remember the information on this card, feeling less moved towards figures of authority. Less... trusting. He muttered his thanks regardless and stashed the cards into a deep pocket somewhere on his thigh. He was likely to forget until a later date, but that was his gamble to make. Katarina brought her hands over his file and laced her fingers together.

“I have a cousin who’s wrapped up in all this Shinra mess,” she said lowly, expressing some level of discretion. “So I can only imagine some of the grief you’re going through.”

Something about that sent needles under Cloud’s skin. He rolled one shoulder back, a foot shifting outward. “Me? What makes you say that?”

Katarina’s smile waned a little. She put on a thoughtful look, eyes skimming over her work surface. She then held up a finger and went to work on her computer again. Her fingers tapped across the board. She highlighted and clicked information on her screen. It didn’t take Cloud long to realise she was only pretending to work. Katarina’s eyes flicked from one side to another, checking the walls, before she turned to face him again. She gave his paperwork one last look before tucking it neat into the folder. She closed it with some measure of her earlier cheer before smiling up at him.

“You’re a top priority witness,” she said with that same careful volume. “I don’t have more information than that, but you’re already set to be skip over past some of the routine fielding.”

Cloud wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he was glad to skip over some of the inanity. The faster this went for him, the better off his nerves would be. On the other hand: “top priority witness.” That did not speak good things to him. The blue darkened around the edges of his vision.

There were some voices nearby, all in good humour, but that was enough of a cue for Katarina to lean back. She set her pen down before nodding her head to him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you today?”

“N... no.” Cloud shook his head, once more pulling himself from that mental cliff. He slid his hands into his pockets. “That’s it.”

“Alright, so just to review: Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, you’re only available from 10AM to 3PM? And do not call on Thursdays and Fridays. Evenings are a no-go unless it’s an emergency.”

He couldn’t imagine why they would call _him_ with an emergency, but he didn’t bite. “Right.”

“You’re all set then! Are you going to be in town for a bit longer?”

“I’m actually heading back today...”

“Then I hope you have a great rest of your day and be safe heading home.”

Her cheer was both a balm and a bother. Her smile wriggled into his head, coaxing a calm he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to feel. He balled up his fists in his pockets, but to her, he remained calm.

“Thanks. I’ll be in touch.”

With that, he headed out. There was someone already outside, standing at the bottom of the stairs with their back to him. Usually, Cloud would have skimmed over bystanders, but the deep red and black brocade caught his attention. It was such a stark fashion choice in a muted, old-fashioned place such a this. Cloud was unable to draw his eyes away for long, flicking his attention to and fro as he descended the stairs. At the sound of him though, the stranger turned, and Cloud was proud when he didn’t freeze on the spot.

“Excuse me. Do you have a light?”

Amber. The first thing Cloud noticed was the stunning colour of this stranger’s eyes. It was highlighted by the red band the man was using to keep his cascade of black hair out of his face. He had an unlit cigarette posed near his mouth, held with limp interest between two pale fingers. Pale. This man was _very_ pale, Cloud realised, and that made his eyes stand out even more.

_No_ was going to be his first reply, but he couldn’t find himself saying the word. He came to stand on the ground level with the other man and found the stranger was taller. He was still watching Cloud, expression unreadable. He didn’t look as if Cloud’s answer would have bothered him one way or another; there was a cold air of indifference around him that had Cloud stepping into motion again.

“In my truck,” he said, putting some space between them.

The chill followed. He felt the stranger’s movements long before he heard the footsteps. “Thanks,” came the rough reply.

The man’s voice had such a naturally deep timbre. It made something pleasant spread in Cloud’s chest. He didn’t want to think about it, even as the darkness framing his vision began to fade. He was leaving the town anyway. Handsome faces, kind receptionists, and pleasant breakfasts would all be in the past; they’d be pushed aside by the series of things he had to do as soon as he got home.

He unlocked the driver side door and rocked back into the seat. He slotted the keys into the ignition before cranking on the engine. He looked to the other man, who watched him quietly. It was a little unnerving. Maybe it was the intensity of his gaze or the way he wore silence like his brocade. Cloud played at nonchalance as he dropped his forearms onto his thighs, leaning towards the man.

“It’s gonna be a minute.”

“Ah, one of those.” An elegant but dismissive wave followed. “I don’t mind the wait.”

Cloud made a noncommittal noise, and he was happy when the man turned his focus to the watch on his wrist. It wouldn’t take long for the lighter to heat up, he knew, but he found himself staring at the stranger with intent now. His memory was a bit dodgy, but this man looked familiar somehow. He looked like he belonged in one of Tifa’s magazines. Or maybe one of Marlene’s with her growing fondness for photography. But outside of his gaudy choice of outerwear, there was something about him that was tickling the back of Cloud’s mind, a connection that was demanding to be made.

He opened his mouth to say something, his brows knitting slightly when the information still failed to supply himself. He redirected his navigated his tongue around the difficult maze of language, saying,

“I didn’t know they allowed you to smoke so close to the building.” He gestured a hand lamely. “I thought places like this were sticklers about that kind of stuff.”

Cloud felt that gaze on him again like a heavy blanket. The stranger was only quiet for a few seconds, but it was fraught with the same suspense of jumping over a cliff. It didn’t feel like there’d be an end; there was a fear of no safe ground on the other side. But the man let out a small “Hm,” and Cloud found himself very briefly confused.

Was he... surprised by something?

“They usually are, but I’ve been coming up here for nearly a year now. They’re familiar with me by this point. That besides...” The man made a slow, grand gesture to the parking lot around them. A significant amount of time had passed, of this Cloud was sure. He had been here since nearly sunup, and only two other cars had joined his. “...there aren’t many visitors around this time.”

“Clearly,” Cloud muttered. Remembering what he brought the man here for, he twisted back to pop the lighter out of its adapter. He held it safely by the black plastic before facing this model-looking man again. “Sorry about the wait.”

“It’s no trouble, really.”

The man stepped closer and brought the cigarette to his lips. He took a slow inhale, which highlighted the sharpness of his cheeks. He could cut glass and commit a crime with those things, Cloud thought. He immediately pushed the idea further down in his head, finding it both humourous and embarrassing to think about for too long.

“So. A year. Way you talk, I’m guessing you don’t work here?”

The stranger only hummed his assent. He moved over to stand with his back to the side of the truck without touching it. Cloud felt better like this. His posture loosened; his breath came easier.

“Just here for business.”

Cloud’s mouth ran ahead of him as he said, “Guess you can’t be a consultant either. You might be breaking the dress code.”

To his great relief, the man laughed. Low and warm. A cloud of smoke lifted past upturned lips. The stranger blew the rest into the air. “I’d only steal the attention away from important cases.” He smoothed his free hand, one that was covered in a long black glove, over his stomach. “This was a gift. I can’t say I’d get something like this myself.” 

Cloud and the stranger regarded the piece of clothing. It definitely wasn’t Cloud’s cup of tea, but he knew that it took a very particular type of person to pull of something like this and not look totally ridiculous. What were the odds that such a guy was right here next to him. The stranger flicked his head, coaxing his hair over a shoulder.

“But no. I’ve no business with this place in an occupational capacity.” The answers were enough, but they were carefully given. Cloud could understand that, but he was surprised when the man followed up with, “And you’re not from around here.”

“Mn?” Needing a distraction now, Cloud pushed the lighter back into its adapter and then killed the engine. No point in keeping it running, he supposed. “What makes you say that?”

The man knocked on the truck with his gloved hand as he took another drag. “Because no one in Kalm drives a truck if they’re not using it for work.”

Really? “ _Really?_ _”_

An affirmative hum. It almost sounded like a purr with a voice like this man’s. “It’s one of Kalm’s charm points. It keeps everything...” He sucked his teeth, thinking of a word. He made a gesture with his smoking hand before settling on, “...tidy, I suppose.”

“It’s different, at least.”

“That’s Kalm for you. Different.”

They settled into a brief silence. One that Cloud didn’t find wholly uncomfortable either. He looked at the building in front of him with its gothic architecture, with its soft white structuring and fearsome gargoyles. He looked to his left, out towards the other buildings that hedged the edge of town. They were using brickwork that even Cloud could tell was old. This town had an age that it wore on its sleeve. It was a living, breathing piece of history that had quietly adjusted to the needs of the modern world. The last of that blue lifted from his vision, which made the air seem more crisp and refreshing.

“I’m here on business too,” Cloud said, almost offhanded. His fingers idly curled and uncurled between his legs.

The man tipped his head to look down at Cloud; Cloud turned his attention to stare up at him. The silence shifted, open-ended and waiting for extrapolation. The man held his cigarette out to the side, and Cloud heard the soft flick of his thumb.

“Business,” came the slow repetition. There was an understanding in his voice.

Cloud nodded, wondering if their affairs were more or less the same. “It’s been a while since I’ve come out this way, but it’s the first time I’ve ever been here though.” He nodded his chin towards the building.

“It’s a popular spot for tourists to take pictures at,” the man prompted, his eyes set casually on Cloud’s face.

“Hmm. Not really one for pictures. ‘Sides, I don’t have a camera.”

“Not even on your phone?”

“I might as well use a toaster.”

The man smiled, closed lip but handsomely. He set his sights forward again. A silence, a beat that lasted until over the edge of a cliff.

Cloud added softly, “Kinda liked not knowing it was here.”

“Ah.” This man blew smoke through his nose this time. There was a finality in the sound, an understanding. “It’s a shame, isn’t it?”

“Mn.”

“Do you plan on coming by again?” 

“Not any time soon.”

A chuckle. “Some people have all the luck.”

The man put his cigarette between his lips before digging in his pocket. He grabbed two things, quickly flicking one item front and back before deciding it was good enough. He turned, this time flicking his hair back with a hand, and pressed a hand to the truck. Cloud leaned forward a bit to realise the man was writing on something.

“Got a name?” the man asked coolly.

Cloud righted his posture, something clicking in his mind as he responded, “Cloud Strife.” Clear and unquestioning, a focused response to a casual question.

The man’s expression didn’t change, but Cloud saw how the stranger’s hand halted. His fingers splayed open, wiggled, and curled closed before going back to writing. There was a soft shake to his head that Cloud couldn’t parse. The man stood up straight before offering out the card. He took a drag before pulling the cigarette out to blow the smoke.

“Vincent.” A pause. “Valentine.”

Why were people giving him cards today? Cloud took the proffered item between two fingers. As expected, there was a number on it. “And you’re giving me your number because...?”

“Like I said, I’m up here often enough to start paying rent.” One last puff, and he was done. The man, Vincent so he claimed, lifted up his foot to snub the cigarette out but kept it between his fingers. “If I hear anything of interest, I could pass it your way. It could save you the trip, Mr. Out of Towner.”

It would be useful. Cloud eyed the card quietly, which prompted Vincent to say,

“I’m not one for texting out of the blue otherwise. So if that has any sway, then there you are.”

“It’s tempting. I’ll think it over.” Cloud spun the card around deftly before tucking it away in the pocket on his right hip. “Is it common for people in Kalm to give out cards to people?”

“In a town like this, old habits die hard.”

“I bet.” 

Cloud turned in his seat, feeling as if this was a good a time as any to hit the road. Vincent seemed to read his body language and stepped away from the vehicle. He headed some ways away to toss his cigarette. He didn’t even seem intent on saying goodbye, but there was a farewell in his posture.

“Hey,” Cloud called out, unable to stop himself from doing so. “It’s ‘Cloud’, by the way,” he reminded.

“Right.” Vincent folded his arms across his chest and leaned his weight back. He really did look like a model. Cloud was feeling pressed to remember who he was now. “I hope your trip goes well. _Cloud_.”

“Mn. Thanks. And, ah, see you.”

Vincent raised a hand, gesturing with a two finger salute as he stepped all the way back. Cloud cranked the engine once again, but he watched as Vincent turned away, heading back towards town and going who knows where. Everything felt empty suddenly as if a wall had been removed and completely swept away. Things were brighter, not as blue-toned as before. Cloud blinked, feeling that, yes, the pressure was really off him.

Strange. He didn’t really feel bad either. He’d think about that on the road. Right now, he could make good time and surprise Denzel by picking him up from school. It wasn’t long before Cloud wrested back his focus and pulled out of the parking lot. He gave the investigation one last look as a temporary goodbye before driving away. He called Tifa on the way to let her know he’d be home.

**Author's Note:**

> For snippets and expected updates, I'm on twitter @FourAndMoreEyes.


End file.
